Peptide agents with the ability to self-assemble into gel structures have a wide variety of uses in therapeutic and research contexts. One such peptide agent, for example, a synthetic, 16-amino acid polypeptide with a repeating sequence of arginine, alanine, and aspartic acid (i.e., RADARADARADARADA [SEQ ID NO:1], also known as “RADA16”), is commercially available under the trade names PuraStat®, PuraMatrix®, and PuraMatrix GMP® from 3-D Matrix Medical Technology, and has demonstrated utility in a wide range of laboratory and clinical applications, including cell culture, drug delivery, accelerated cartilage and bone growth, and regeneration of CNS, soft tissue, and cardiac muscle, and furthermore as a matrix, scaffold, or tether that can be associated with one or more detectable agents, biologically active agents, cells, and/or cellular components.